ALGUNA VEZ FUI UNA HEROINA?
by Caro Roth
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que nos separamos, perdi a mi hijo, intente suicidarme, recorde a mi amor, y el viene a atormentarme, busca a raven, a la heroina...pero ella no esta...alguna vez existio
1. Chapter 1

Jump city – zona 0

Raven POV

Han pasado cinco años desde que los titanes se disolvieron, cada uno tomo su propio camino, se muy poco de ellos:

Víctor se convirtió en uno de los ingenieros de cibernética más famosos y exitosos de la nación, junto con su socio logan. Kori se convirtió en las fashionistas más famosas de América. Y Dick…..ahhhh Dick sonara cursi pero, hace tres anos por fin lo acepte, acepte que lo amaba y que lo extrañaba demasiado, pero bueno, como protegido de bruce Wayne es uno de los millonarios más codiciados y lindos de la ciudad, aun es una héroe, se ha cambiado el nombre a nightwing, hace unos anos me entere de los chicos tenían reuniones, claro que yo nunca fui invitada y francamente aun si lo fuera no iría, me apenaría que me vieran en mi situación y no quiero su lastima; yo pues….bueno….trabajo como voluntaria en un hospital psiquiátrico, aun así me pagan 5 dólares por semana, de eso vivo, no me contratan en otros lugares, por la discriminación cuando el grupo se disolvió por mi naturaleza demoniaca fui rechazada en muchos lugares, pero ahí me aceptaron, y mi físico no ayuda mucho, estoy delgada, con unas grandes ojeras, mi cabello esta hasta un poco mas debajo de mis hombros, se volvió algo rizado por el friz y la falta de atención que recibe por mi parte, ahora es negro, lo recojo en una coleta para ir al hospital.

Con esos 5 dólares compro pan, té y agua para mi, el resto lo uso para comprar productos de limpieza, y si puedo un poco de comida para marcy, una anciana que vive en el tercer piso del edificio en el que vivo, uno viejo y gastado en la zona 0, es el peor lugar para vivir en jump, que es una ciudad llena de vida y risas, aquí solo hay bodegas sucias y delincuentes, el cielo siempre es gris o llueve. Yo no soy la gran cosa, hoy es viernes de mi paga y voy a comprar mis medicinas, pastillas de hierro, ya que tengo una anemia algo grave, papel higiénico, comida para marcy. Es una anciana, pero le debo la vida, aunque hoy no quiero recordar esa historia.

Hoy llevo mis pantalones negros, los únicos, mis converse negras ya gastadas, un saco beige y viejo, como el típico saco de abuelita, que te abriga aunque este nevando aun siendo ligero, una blusa negra con un logo de nirvana, debo admitir que fue el único lujo que me di al salir de la torre. Compre el apartamento, que ya venía amueblado con tele, refrigerador, microondas, en el piso donde vive marcy esta la lavadora y secadora "comunal", compre una grabadora y los cd's que pude de nirvana, the fray, evanescense, y otros de música variada. Justo ahora voy saliendo del departamento al hospital, ya que mis pastillas cuestan un poco y ya no tengo ahorros iré al bar de "miaus" a cantar un poco, me ofrecieron el trabajo una vez, y pagan bien….a pesar de que la necesidad me obliga a hacerlo, como les gusta como canto me pagan 100 dólares por hora, ya prepare algunas canciones. Me preparo para salir, tomo el dinero para el metro, me vendo los brazos, y preparo mi iphone y los audífonos que los doctores y el personal me regalaron en mi cumpleaños, simplemente no pude rechazarlo…pusieron esos ojos de cachorro triste, el dinero no me alcanzaba, así que sería mejor caminar, oyendo nota de suicidio de porta, es la única canción que me gusta de ellos, y me perderé en mis pensamientos. Supongo que el trabajo en el bar se lo agradezco a Lilith es la dueña del bar y una buena amiga mía.

Richard POV

Salía de la mansión Wayne, me abría camino a jump city, hoy los chicos y yo nos veríamos para la reunión anual, como siempre sin Raven, no sabíamos nada de ella desde que se fue de la torre, al principio supuse que volvió a su hogar como hizo Kori por un tiempo, pero recordé que azarath estaba destruida. Estaba conduciendo mi moto hasta la pizzería de siempre, cuando nos separamos, parece que los ciudadanos lo tomaron bien, no nos llenaban de entrevistas o eso cuando estábamos en la pizzería o programas de caridad. Claro que nuestra identidad seguía siendo secreta, excepto la de Raven, había escuchado que la habían visto en las calles, eso me tranquiliza, aunque yo no la he visto, pudo haber cambiado su cabello pero las amatistas que tenia de ojos, la delataban.

Me saco de mis pensamientos la llamada de Víctor, me dijo que se reunió con los chicos y que me esperaban, que en la noche iríamos a un bar underground, porque son mas callados y reservados, al menos lo suficiente como para hablar de nosotros y de la búsqueda de Raven. Hace cuatro años que me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia por ella, recordé esas mañanas cuando estábamos en la azotea y me leía varios libros Poe, lovecraft, Borges, Kafka y para mi gusto en policiales, doyle, nuestros silencios que decían más que mil palabras, las veces que me tenía ya preparado el café y mi diario, el abrazo que me dio después de la pelea con su padre, la relación secreta que tuvimos un año antes de separarnos, esa noche en la que nos entregamos amor en cuerpo y alma, y por eso juro que no descansaré hasta encontrarla y tenerla conmigo de nuevo.

La tarde paso rápido, star….Kori eligió un bar llamado miaus para cuando llegamos eran las seis y media, estaban presentando música en vivo, tomamos la mesa que estaba más cerca al escenario, pedimos unos cafés y pastel para matar el hambre. El chico que estaba en el escenario toco mi canción favorita los malaventurados no lloran, tenía una voz parecida a la del cantante original, luego toco algunas de nirvana que es mi banda favorita, eso también le salió bien, incluso me hizo cantar unas partes a mí. Luego el presentador menciono a una tal Rachel, me cayo como balde de agua fría, la recordé a ella de inmediato, vi en el rostro de mis amigos un dejo de nostalgia, pero cuando vi a la chica subir al escenario, me dieron ganas de correr y abrazarla, pero los brazos de Víctor me atraparon, me dijo que esperara, luego rio, nunca la oímos cantar, me dijo. Reí y por primera vez la analicé, estaba más delgada, con grandes ojeras, su cabello alborotado, en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos ahora solo reflejaban tristeza y dolor, y por fin, el show iba a comenzar, estaba con ropas negras, pero se notaban…vendas? En sus brazos, llevaba eso y un bajo negro, todo era silencio y comenzó a tocar, me sorprendió mucho que después de un rato y varios intercambios de miradas de chicos de otras bandas subieron al escenario y tocaron con ella sus trompetas, guitarras y hasta la batería se incluyo, la canción era en ingles, suave. Pero la entendí en español:

Eres una canción  
Escrita con las manos de Dios  
No me entiendas mal  
Esto puede sonarte un poco raro  
Pero tú eres dueño del lugar  
Donde voy escondiendo todos mis pensamientos  
Y justo bajo tu ropa  
Es donde quiero encontrarlos

Por debajo de tu ropa  
Hay una historia interminable  
Está el hombre que yo elegí  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que yo merezco  
Para ser una buena chica, cariño

Por ti  
Olvidé las formas inteligentes para mentir  
Por ti  
Se me acaban las razones para llorar  
Cuando los amigos se van  
Cuando la fiesta se acaba  
Perteneceremos uno al otro

Por debajo de tu ropa  
Hay una historia interminable  
Está el hombre que yo elegí  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que yo merezco  
Para ser una buena chica, cariño

Por debajo de tu ropa  
Hay una historia interminable  
Está el hombre que yo elegí  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que yo merezco  
Para ser una hey, hey, hey, hey

Te amo más que todo lo del planeta  
Moviéndose, hablando, caminando, respirando...  
Sabes que es cierto  
Oh baby es muy divertido  
Tú casi no te lo crees  
Cada voz está colgando del silencio  
Las lámparas están colgando del techo  
Como una mujer con sus buenos modales  
Estoy atada a estos sentimientos

Por debajo de tu ropa, Ah wha ho oh woah!  
Está el hombre que yo elegí  
Está mi territorio  
Y todas las cosas que yo merezco  
Para ser una buena chica  
Para ser una buena chica

(La canción y el video ciertamente no me pertenecen: watch?v=a8J6dgPyXJI )

Siguió cantando por una hora y se retiro, preguntamos por donde se salía del escenario y la seguimos hasta su casa. No lo podíamos creer, todos con dinero y varias comodidades y una de nuestras mejores amigas viviendo en la zona más pobre de jump, por suerte pareció no darse cuenta de que la seguimos, iba siempre mirando al piso, hasta que se detuvo en la zona más "aceptable" habían farmacias y locales, compro algo en la farmacia y luego un poco de comida, siguió caminando hasta adentrarse a la zona más peligrosa, entro a un edificio viejo subió al tercer piso íbamos a entrar pero salió de inmediato y sin la comida, le puse un rastreador antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo, parece que baja, informe al grupo, pero el punto se detuvo, ella estaba muy delgada y en un minuto no podía comer todo lo que trajo, me preocupe, las condiciones en las que vivía no eran adecuadas y eso solo aumento nuestra angustia, corrimos a darle encuentro, la vimos en el suelo arrastrándose a la bolsa de la farmacia, nos acercamos a ella, se nota que no podía respirar bien, Kori encontró las llaves cerca de ella, el llavero decía 1b, así que abrimos la puerta que tenía ese número y la recostamos en el sofá que estaba más cerca, la falta de oxigeno era evidente, le dije que se sentara y se tocara los pies para que el aire fluya mejor, casi en un susurro inaudible me dijo que tomara dos pastillas de la bolsa y se los diera, pasaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta que estuvo bien…..y comenzó el interrogatorio.

Víctor POV

No podía creer lo que nos conto mi hermanita, uno viviendo una vida color de rosa y ella viviendo una pesadilla en un trabajo deprimente, su vida atada a esas pastillas, ya ni siquiera leía sus libros, no tenia ninguno. Después de un rato se desmayo en el sofá y la llevamos a su cama, no fue por invadir su privacidad, sino porque nos preocupamos de su vida que revisamos su casa, tenía casi vacías las alacenas, solo había algunas bolsas de té, un poco de azúcar y un pan ya seco, un poco de mortadela en la refri, en su ropero una blusa azul, otra blanca, que ya estaba algo gris, un pantalón azul, un poco de ropa interior, que solo miro star, encontramos también un pequeño gatito negro, de ojos azules, se acostó y se durmió junto a Raven, sin inmutarse de nuestra presencia, por accidente logan tropezó con un basurero que estaba cerca de la ventana, de ella cayo una blusa de mangas largas, las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre. Dick, logan y yo compartimos miradas, sabíamos que significaba, pero star no lo entendía, aun así soltó un pequeño grito, al señalar un pedazo de alfombra que se había movido, lo removimos completamente y vivimos una gran mancha de sangre. Dick se llevo las manos al cabello y soltó varias maldiciones, maldijo creo que hasta al pobre gato. Arreglamos todo y subimos. Dick supuso que quien sea que vivía arriba conocía lo que paso con Raven.


	2. la vida esdura

Richard POV

No podía creer en las condiciones en las que vivia mi angel, pero esa camisa, esa mancha eran mas de lo podía soportar, no se como pudo ser capaz de hacerse daño si ella era la mas fuerte de todos, se que su vida fue un infierno, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y no lo quiero poner en comparación, pero, yo no hice eso cuando murieron mis padres, claro que bruce me adopto y pude tener una vida "perfecta", pero hay otras salidas…aun asi me alegra que este viva, y por fin ahora que la encontré la llevare a la mansión, y la hare superar el dolor. Quería que despertara, que me contara esa parte de la historia, la que, claramente omitió, pero necesitaba respuestas, y tal vez la persona que vivía arriba, me las podía dar. Tan perdido estaba en la rabia que abri la puerta de una patada, sabia que ningún civil se entrometería, en la zona 0 era mejor no entrometerse en esos casos, ya que podía ser algo peligroso, aun asi al tirar la puerta, me arrepentí de inmediato, me paralize a ver a una anciana, cabello blanco, delgada, pero se notaba que fuerte, un vestido gris que llegaba al piso, sus ojos verdes irradiando miedo por un segundo, pero en menos de un segundo su miedo desapareció y para nuestra sorpresa…nos sonrio, fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

Titanes, que placer conocerlos-

Me tomo…nos tomo por sorpresa, nadie nos había llamado asi en mucho…mucho tiempo

Normal POV

No se sorprendan chicos, rachel me hablo de ustedes, por cierto estaba algo palida, como esta mi hija-

Su hija?!- preguntaron los titanes al unisono

Yo le digo asi, desde que me abandonaron aquí, ella es prácticamente quien me cuida, buena chica, pero insisto, como esta?-

Esta bien, dormida. Y necesito que me cuente todo lo que sabe, o me explique lo que se hizo en los brazos- exigió nightwing algo impaciente

No te lo dijo?...ahhhhh mi pequeña sigue molesta con ustedes…..por la ruptura y elabandono supongo, hay que darle tiempo, tal vez puedan volver a sacarle una sonrisa. Desde que llego solo me ha sonreído una vez, la vez que le regale a Noche-

Que o quien es noche- preguntaron kori y logan,con miradas de duda

Noche es el gato de rach, se lo di en navidad hace un anio, era un recién nacido….ella no ha vuelto a sonreir desde entonces- la anciana miro a nightwing de manera que solo el noto- por ahora

Nightwing ya irritado la toma de los brazos- en las munecas que se hizo, se que lo sabe y digame porque?-

Mmmmm eso te lo tiene que decir ella, pero esto talvez te interese…..fue hace dos meses, la despidieron de la biblioteca en la que trabajaba, justo el mismo dia una de sus mejores amigos, que se encontraba interno en el hospital, murió…Allan era su nombre, 20 anios era muy joven, por ultimo y mas doloroso aun al llegar del hospital, para cambiarse de ropa e ir al funeral…..un hombre la golpeo y abuso de ella. Yo estaba abajo en la recepción, llego con la ropa hecha jirones y llorando, se encerro en la habitación y no nos abria la puerta. Jasson y yo tiramos la puerta y la encontramos desmayada en el piso, cuando la llevamos al hospital le detectaron una anemia grave, atándola a esas pastillas. Es lo que se de ella. Pero las causas de sus brazos se los tendrá que decir ella.

Hubo un gran silencio, todos excepto la anciana miraban el piso, nightwing alzo la vista a ella. El arrepentimiento visible en sus ojos

No te culpes chico, con el…..solo digamos que perdió sus poderes, con ello su lazo se debilito, no pudiste saberlo, vayan arriba y hablen con ella, su pueden llévensela. Esta no es la vida que merece, se merece un final feliz, ya ha sufrido bastante- les dijo la anciana antes de encerrarse a dormir. Los extitanes se retiraron a ver a su amiga.

Estaba fría y solo traia una manta, las tiendas y supermercados de la ciudad aun seguían abiertas, y los titanes por mandato de nightwing fueron a conseguirle comida y frazadas, mientras el se quedaba a cuidar a Raven

Robin….te extraño- menciono apenas en un susurro la ahora pelinegra

Y yo te amo….Rachi- dijo nightwing con una sonrisa en el rostro

Lentamente y a causa del frio la chica comenzó a recobrar elconocimiento

Raven POV

Y yo te amo….Rachi- que lindo suenio, la voz de Robin, era claramente un suenio, solo marcy me decía rachi. Mis ojos se adaptaban a la luz de mi habitación, lo cual era raro, porque era de noche y yo nunca prendía las luces. Mi vista se aclaraba mas, dejando ver a un muchacho de sonrisa cautivante y ojos celestes….momento….era el?!...ERA EL….por azar esto no es real…o si?

Me levante rápidamente y me encerre en el banio, ahí tenia a mis únicas amigas….mis pastillas y navajas, pero ya estaba herida, dolida por verlo, estaba aquí, conmigo? Aun estaba muy shokeada como para asimilar la situación, escuche varias voces y el forsejeo de la puerta, tome una navaja y me sente en la baldosa blanca del banio

Quien esta ahí?-

Somos nosotros amiga Raven, abrenos por favor- esa voz…era star no había dudas

No te lastimaremos hermanita, queremos hablar….verte- decía mi "hermano" con delicadeza….con….lastima?

Vamos rae abremos, tenemos pizza, la debes extrañar, ven a comer con nosotros, Noche ya se nos adelanto- ese era logan, no había dudas….y por que sabia elnombre de mi gato?...solo una palabra supongo,….marcy

Raven abre, no estas en condición de encerrarte asi- ese era robin, sonaba distante y frio

Estaba muy molesta, me abandonan 5 anios y luego vienen a mi casa, me interrogan y luego me hablan como sino hubiera pasado nada. No eso no iba a pasar, lo que he vivido no se olvida tan fácil.

Lárguense! No los quiero ver, no quiero su amistad, su comida o su lastima…..solo váyanse y no me hablen-

Raven…por favor abrenos y explicanos por que tanto odio- otra vez robin y su fría voz, quería explicarle por que tanto odio, pero estaba muy deprimida y cansada como para gritarle todas sus verdades, hice unos cuantos cortes no tan profundos en mis munecas, solo para aliviar el dolor mental y les dije lo único que se me ocurrió mientras ponía alcohol en mis heridas, no solo para desinfectarlo sino para que doliera mas

Tengo mis navajas aquí, váyanse y talvez hablemos el domingo, mañana estare muy cansada…..solo váyanse, no me obliguen a usar mis navajas, mas de lo que ya lo he hecho-

Después de un tiempo los escuche salir, me habían dejado comida y frazadas, tal vez usaría lo segundo, era invierno y el frio comenzaba a sentirse. Vi a alguien en las sombras, alguien que para mi poca suerte no había venido en mucho tiempo en busca de "amor", creía que ya no podía ser peor, me puse a llorar, estaba débil, ya no me importaba, estaba asustada, sabia lo que me esperaba, no me podía mover, el se hacerco a mi y rozo mi mejilla con sus manos, me dio un tierno beso y me llevo hasta mi habitación. Me tiro a la cama, se desvistió y me desvistió con salvajismo, y la pesadilla comenzó, yo solo quería llorar, el me hacia mas danio si me reusaba y no solo a mi sino a marcy… a los pocos amigos que me quedaban. Tal vez no era mala idea quedarme con los titanes, pero mi mayor problema ahora era el, era slade…..

Zona 0, 7:26 am

Raven POV

Por fin lograba recuperar la conciencia, me dolia todo el cuerpo, pero mi debilidad mental solo lo empeoraba, me dolia todo, pero ese no era el problema para levantarme, sino que slade me abrazaba como si fuera algo de su propiedad, apenas y podía respirar, para mi suerte se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda y soltándome. Tome fuerza de donde no tenia para levantarme, tenia que pedir ayuda….y pronto, si despertaba seguramente me forzaría de nuevo, y por como me encontraba, tal vez no viviría para contarlo, logre llegar a la sala y me arrime al sillón…ya no podía, sabia que me iba a desmayar. Pero la esperanza llego a tiempo, nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a robin, abrir mi puerta

Ayuda….- susurre antes de desmayarme

Richard POV

Mi mente nome dejaba tranquilo, algo malo le pasaba a mi angel…..lo presentia, tenia que ir a verla. Después de que nos hecho los chicos y yo volvimos a encender la torre, limpiamos y actualizamos todo, dormi en la habitación de Raven, me sorprende que todo estaba ahí, sus libros, su ropa…ella no se llevo nada….ella sabia, y ahora, yo comprendía….que los titanes volverían. Pero el temor me invadía, ella estaba mal, lo intuía, eran las 7:30, no tardaría mucho en llegar, Sali por la ventana para no despertar a los chicos. Y llegue al edificio. Al acercarme a la puerta de Raven había silencio, me arrepentía de entrar, tal vez estaba dormida, no quería despertarla. Pero no había nada malo en confirmar que estaba bien. Abri la puerta, y encontré lo que mas me temia, una Raven casi desmayandose, solo con su ropa interior puesta.

Ayudame….- pudo habérmelo dicho como un susurro, pero era temor puro en su voz. Antes de que tocara el piso la tome en brazos y la recosté en elsofa, cubriéndola con una de las frazadas que estaban en el piso.

Vi que algo se movia dentro de su habitación, corri a la habitación, pero lo que vi, seguramente no me lo quería encontrar, una cama destendida, la ropa de Raven por todos lados, y algo que no esperaba, ni quería ver en mucho tiempo….slade, me tiro una carta y desapareció por la ventana. Me quede en shok por un rato, para cuando reaccione, fui a ponerle otra frazada a Raven y me arrodille a su lado, lamentado no haberme quedado anoche….no haber insistido. Pero no podía cambiar el pasado, ella necesitaba atención medica, incluso la nuestra y mas después de lo que ese maldito le hizo.

Pero estaba en mi traje, y llegar con una chica asi y en el hospital, primero me interrogarían antes de ayudarla. Podía llevarla a la torre, la enfermería ya funcionaba y tenia medicamentos muy surtidos, aunque regresar a la torre seria un golpe muy duro para ella. Podría llevarla a gotica, con bruce, tendría un buen trato, atención, medicina y yo la podría cuidar. Llame a los chicos para informarles que iríamos a gotica y que trajeran el auto. Cuando estemos juntos les explicaría lo que paso


	3. MI ROMANTICA AMENAZA

Cyborg POV

Night llamo nos dijo que fuéramos a gótica a casa de su padre, pero que me diera una escapadita a casa de mi hermanita.

En el camino tuve todo el tiempo para pensar en mi hermanita, en cómo se molesto cuando la llame hermana, aunque, yo también estaría molesto si me abandonaran….y mientras vivíamos como reyes, ella se moria, literalmente. Tal vez star tenis razón, tal vez en el futuro ella se volvería loca, pero ahora estamos con ella, y la ayudaremos a salir de la oscuridad. Llegue al departamento, pero primero fui a dejarle comida a marcy, avisándole que Raven se tomaría unas vacaciones, entonces baje al departamento, pero no me imaginaba que me esperaba.

Nightwing estaba inconsciente en el piso, Raven inconsciente en el sofá, y no quiero describir lo mal que estaba, solo en su rostro se veía el cansancio extremo que tenia…..pero ver a red x junto a ella, sosteniendo sus manos era demasiado, tan concentrado estaba en verla que me dio tiempo de darle una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente potente como para mantenerlo inconsciente, pero conociendo el nivel de resistencia que tenia, me vi obligado a inyectarle un sedante, algo poderoso, lo mantendría inconsciente por unas cinco horas.

Nightwing comenzaba a despertar y Raven también. Fui a atenderla a ella, me interesaba más, ciertamente.

Richard POV

Comenzaba a despertar, estaba algo aturdido y mi visión borrosa, pero poco a poco me enfocaba en el sofá donde estaba mi ángel, ya estaba despierta, sobándose la cabeza con la inocencia de una niña y su rostro claramente cansado

Viejo estas bien, que paso- me pregunto Vic, preocupándose por sus amigos como lo hacia ella…ella

Richard estas bien, que paso!- esa fue su voz, llena de preocupación, solo ella me la podía dar. De cierto modo me alegro, porque YO le preocupaba, pero me enfadaba por la misma razón…ella estaba más herida que yo…..y lo recordé todo

FLASHBACK

Estaba ya más tranquilo acariciándole una mejilla a rae, recordando viejos tiempos con ella. Pero la calma termino cuando se escucharon golpes en la puerta, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se abrió repentinamente, dejando el paso libre a…..red x?

Bueno no representaba amenaza, según tenía entendido se convirtió en héroe hace unos años, no tan héroe, era más….al estilo Robin Hood, irónico, no? Aun así, la sorpresa de verlo entrar, así al departamento de MI Ángel, tal vez mi rostro no lo demostraba, pero estaba realmente sorprendido

Que haces aquí, ninguno de tus ridículos amigos debería estar aquí?- el termino el silencio, me enfureció lo que decía

No tienes derecho de estar aquí tampoco, es mi amiga, tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí- le dije reflejando clara mi molestia

Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, ella me salvo de ser un criminal, me salvo la vida, pajarito. Y yo al menos tengo el consentimiento de ELLA para estar aquí

Es nightwing, para ti- me intrigaba lo que decía de Raven, pero tendría tiempo de preguntas después

Sigues siendo el mismo niñito, inmaduro y enamoradizo de siempre, pero no te culpo- bufo- solecito tiene muchas sorpresas y amor para dar- por raro que parezca lo dijo de manera sentimental, no con esa arrogancia que recordaba, suspiro…..y continuo

Sé que no sabes quién soy, pero yo si Richard, y te diré algo, yo también la amo, y peleare por ella. Aun así no te hagas esperanzas, ella no nos ama. A ninguno- mi rabia ya era demasiada, no me interesaba como sabia mi nombre, sino lo que dijo de ella

Cállate idiota, cállate. No tienes derecho de pensar y decir cosas por ella!- le grite, ya no podía contener la rabia

Primero, cálmate. Y en segundo a mí también me duele que no me ame, pero ha pasado tanto en la oscuridad, que olvido como era la luz. Casi no se acuerda de quienes somos, piensa que somos parte de su mente, te lo explicare, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo. Te necesito….pajarito-

Cállate, no voy a tolerar tus mentiras!- no me controle, lo acepto, salte como un animal desesperado hacia el….pero el se movía calmado y pacifico, estaba cegado por la ira lanzando golpes a cualquier lado, y obviamente el gano, al dejarme inconsciente con una descarga eléctrica

Fin flashback

Lo siento chicos, una pelea con red x, pero todo está bien…Raven tu est….-

Jasson, donde esta, está bien, que le hiciste!?- su tono de voz era molesto. Pero, molesto porque y quien es Jasson? Tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas

Raven POV

Como se atreve a hacerle daño al único que se preocupo por mí. Sentí la tranquilizadora mano de Cyborg, aun me costaba creer que era real y desvié la vista de su mano, hacia a él, luego divise una figura detrás de él, era Jasson con su traje, inconsciente….tras Cyborg. El dolor corporal de la noche anterior ya había disminuido, me levante y corrí a su lado, arrodillándome junto a él. Aun sin mis poderes sentía la confusión de las personas que estaban junto a mí, pero tanto ellos como yo, sabíamos que no era tiempo de preguntas

Rae, hablaremos de esto luego, ahora solo…- ese era Richard, ese idiota

Es Raven, aunque ahora para ustedes Rachel- le dije…LES dije algo molesta

Hermanita no es tiempo de peleas, vamos al auto y….-

No me digas así, no soy tu hermana, no somos nada y no me iré a ningún lado….y menos con el así!- tome a Jasson en mi regazo y bese su frente. Llenándome con los pensamientos de que despertaría y nos transportaría a otro lugar. Sentía las miradas confusas y un poco de veneno viniendo de Richard, pero eso no me importaba….ya no

Dios Raven, no estás en opción de decidir, si Slade vuelve te hará daño y red x necesita medicina, vamos a mi casa y lo curamos, descansas, comen y luego vemos que mas- me dijo Richard de una manera tan….no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me sentí importante cuando lo dijo y por más que odie decirlo algo dentro de mi dijo – está bien- torpe como aceptas su ayuda. Por las iras les gritaste ayer y ahora se están portando bien contigo

Yo lo llevare, Night tu ayuda a rae..Ven, empaquen y bajen, los espero en el auto- su voz reflejaba una gran tristeza, la cual desaparecía para regalarme una gran sonrisa, la culpa me invadió por completo

No Cyborg….cy dime rachi es la costumbre- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, sabía que él quería explicaciones, respuestas, pero no lo dijo

Me alegra que estés bien, hay personas que tienen una vida peor- Richard, bufe

Vida? Robin eso no lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, crees que si estuviera viva habría intentado suicidarme- para MI sorpresa mi voz fue suave y algo cortante

Rach, lo superaremos juntos, cometi el…cometimos el error de dejarte, y eso no lo hare dos veces. Vamos a hacer tu maleta, Vic espera-

Robin….lamento como les grite, ustedes, no se lo merecían….solo intentaban ayudarme- dije mientras tomaba la poca ropa que tenia y la metía en un bolso negro

Rae…Rach, claro que lo merecíamos, teníamos una vida de en sueño y tu…- corto lo que iba a decir, era incomodo para él, se notaba, tenía que distraerlo de alguna manera

Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a que me digan rae…..de nuevo- dije dándole la más sincera sonrisa

Ya extrañaba esa sonrisa….estamos listos, entonces vamos- dijo mientras tomaba mi bolso y me ofrecía su mano

No, no estamos listos no puedo dejar a mi gato y a marcy solos…..además, será extraño que un héroe me escolte a un auto desconocido en esta zona, sabes?-

El gato se queda con marcy, contratamos a alguien que la cuidara mientras estés fuera…y préstame el baño, me cambio y nos vamos-

Y con que ropa te vas a vestir señor?-

Tengo ropa bajo el traje-

Muy al estilo superman, no? Dile a cy que se adelante, me quiero dar una ducha-

Te darás una ducha en mi casa, no quiero parecer un dictador, pero, la amenaza de Slade es un riesgo muy grande, no queras que me obsesione de nuevo cierto?-

Tienes razón, supongo que ya te encargaste de que no tuviera pendientes, no chico maravilla?-

Ja, solo ven y vámonos- me dijo con su peculiar sonrisa mientras me ofrecía su brazo, para ayudarme a bajar a donde Cyborg había estacionado el auto. Siempre tan caballeroso, lo tome y una sonrisa se puso en mi rostro, mientras lo miraba como una estúpida adolescente enamorada. No! No podía, lo ame una vez, pero ya no, no podía….no podía. Debía olvidarme del amor, nada buena saldría de enamorarme otra vez.

Legamos al auto, en la parte de atrás estaba Jasson, recostado. Robin dejo el bolso en el capo y me miro, preguntándome como viajaríamos

Yo voy atrás con x- dije- no es malo, no nos hará daño confía en mi….les explicare después. Por ahora puedo decirles que el ya no es un criminal-

Rae, por mucho que me cueste…..confió en ti- me dijo Robin, tomo mis manos y las beso. Sentí como me ruborizaba y sonreía como idiota, pude notar también un poco de rubor en el. Pero no, no me podía enamorar de él, star lo amaba

Me abrió la puerta y puse la cabeza de Jasson en mi regazo, recordé todo lo que hizo por mí, lo que hice por él. Lo hice volver al camino del bien, y el fue mi soporte des pues de la muerte de…bueno fuimos haciéndonos mejores amigos con el tiempo. En navidad cuando tenía dinero, había cocinado algo para cenar juntos, mi sazón había mejorado con el tiempo. Cenamos, reímos, bailamos, cantamos y justo a media noche, me conto sobre su vida y su verdadero nombre, al igual que yo lo hice


	4. ARRUINANDO LA FIESTA

Me sorprendió saber que era hermano de Robin, pero lo de su muerte me sorprendió aun mas, el tampoco esperaba que Rachel fuera Raven, la ex- titán, pero lo tomo bien ya que yo conocí como el ladrón que era, él me conoció como la moribunda chica anémica, atrapada en una carretera hacia ciudad gótica. Me ayudo y le devolví el favor, jure que lo protegería con mi vida de ser necesario y verlo así, inconsciente, no era agradable, estaba tan vulnerable, así no era él.

Bueno hermanita, que música quieres escuchar es un viaje algo largo?-

Cualquiera está bien cy- le respondí mirando por el espejo

Entonces si pongo reggaetón, lo escucharas?-

Supongo que no. Robin tu qué piensas?- no recibí respuesta- Rich, Richard!

Viejo donde tienes la cabeza!- grito Cyborg, hasta a mi me sobresalto

Richard POV

Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos, pensamientos sobre Jasson, no recordaba cuanto lo extrañaba, pero también pensaba en Raven, aun con ese corazón tan grande como para dirigirnos la palabra, yo seguramente no lo habría hecho.

Disculpa, que dijiste?- pregunte sintiéndome algo avergonzado

Rae te pregunto qué tipo de música quieres-

Oh lo siento rae, cualquiera está bien-

Cy quiere poner reggaetón, tu quieres oír eso- ahh ya extrañaba ese sarcasmo ja, me saco una sonrisa

Que tal nirvana, te gusta eso rae o….-

Esta perfecto, amo lithium- me dijo con una sonrisa, que bien se sentía verla así, feliz, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo

Es mi favorita!- no pude evitar decirlo con entusiasmo, cy me dio una mirada de complicidad y sonrió. Prendió el estéreo con esa canción

Así que….hermanita, algún chico especial en casa?- no pude evitar mirara a cy con reproche, con curiosidad a Raven que a su vez observaba a x, lo cual en cierto punto me ponía celoso

No en realidad, con el trabajo y eso apenas salgo- me tranquilizo saberlo

Porque esos ojos enamoran a cualquiera, no Night- dijo Cyborg mientras me daba un codazo. Y hola nerviosismo

Bueno…..yo…..pienso que…mmm….son lindos, si- eso sonó a pregunta, pero que estaba pensando, va a matarme, va a matarme, no? No la mire y para mi sorpresa tenía una sonrisa sincera, pero reservada con un ligero rubor. Se veía tan linda así

Gra…gracias. Pero los de star son más lindos- dijo ella. La pude ver….decepcionada? seria la palabra o…triste?

No digas eso rae, tu eres hermosa- cuanto valor para decir esas palabras, prefería enfrentarme a francotiradores, quizás era más sencillo

Bueno olvidemos esto. Y qué hay de ustedes, alguna chica en casa?-

Bueno mi noviazgo con bee va muy bien, no sé si te enteraste de que vamos a casarnos. Y vas a ir a la boda, es obligado-

Felicidades cy, y tu, Robin? Supongo que star debe estar feliz contigo-

No somos nada, solo buenos amigos….pero en realidad si hay una chica, aunque tal vez no me este esperando-

Ohh, felicidades entonces- se noto un rayo de tristeza en su voz. La canción termino, y siguió only one de yelowcraft, no pude evitar cantarla, Raven también la canto, pero no me pude sorprender, sino, cautivar por su voz

No hablamos tanto del pasado, dejo en claro que cuando x despertara nos dirían algunas cosas. Eso me intrigo

Raven POV

Pensé que era mejor usar mi antiguo nombre por costumbre de los chicos, pediría disculpas y daría las gracias. Llegamos a la mansión Wayne, sabía que era grande, pero no imagine que tanto.

Cy se estaciono, tomo a Jasson en brazos, Richard tomo mi bolso con un brazo y me ofreció otro, me escolto hasta la entrada, un mayordomo nos esperaba en ella, abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido ante el estado de Jasson y cuando llego a mi reflejaron completa lastima. Mi ropa o más bien dicho, mis harapos, mi piel pálida, ojeras, delgada, toda una moribunda, quien no tendría lastima?

Alfred te presento a Rachel- Raven (corregí)- si Raven, se quedara aquí por un tiempo indefinido, la escoltare a su habitación, ayuda a Vic con el chico, ya sabes que hacer. Ah y gracias

Claro, lo esperamos para el almuerzo amo Richard, a las dos, la ropa para la señorita esta lista arriba. Me temo que es un vestido, se dará una fiesta por el aniversario del señor bruce y la señorita diana- ya sabía del noviazgo. Y ponerme un vestido, no era tan malo, nada era tan malo como mis harapos

Richard me escolto a mi pieza, el cuarto era del tamaño de la mitad de mi apartamento, tenía un estilo gótico, mire el reloj en la pared 9:15. Richard me pidió que me duchara y descansara. Sería un muuuy largo

Gracias por todo Richard, por lo que haces por mi y….por Jay- decir el nombre de Jasson ya no importaba, se lo había dicho el mismo

Dick, dime Dick, estoy más acostumbrado….y tranquila lo hago con mucho gusto. Por cierto no te molesta si le inyectamos más sedante a x otra vez. Vamos a salir y Alfred estará solo-

Supongo. Además, necesita un descanso. Me duchare y dormiré un poco. A las dos bajo-

Bien…te esperamos en la sala o vengo a verte?-

Iré sola tranquilo, aun me puedo mover-

Bueno, cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirlo, descansa- me abrazo dejándome sola en la habitación, solté un suspiro y me metí en la ducha, donde estuve por lo menos una media hora, tome una pijama que estaba junto al vestido, era gris para mi gusto, me quedaba algo floja, dándome mayor comodidad. Me acosté, el colchón era suave, y las mantas suaves y calientes, dormí en seguida

Desperté con fuerzas renovadas, no recuerdo la ultimas que dormí tan a gusto, me sentí…protegida. Mire el reloj y tuve que ahogar un grito, eran las dos y media y la cena era a las dos, me levante de un salto, me puse el vestido, era de un gris oscuro, ajustado en la cintura, y se abría hasta un poco antes de mis rodillas, con una tela malla por encima que lo hacía verse más hermoso, lamentablemente sin mangas, tuve que vendar mis brazos ingeniándome para que las vendas viejas y algo grises parezcan guantes largos y no vendas, me puse unos tacones negros que estaban junto al vestido, delinee un poco mis ojos con negro, puse un poco de brillo en mis labios y solté mi ahora ondulado cabello, despeinado me hacía ver gótica, pero oye estamos en ciudad gótica que importa, además no tengo tiempo. Bale corriendo las escaleras pase por la cocina donde estaba Alfred, que no se percato de mi presencia, en la estancia estaba…Richard. Richard! Oh azar

Siento la demora es que….me quede ummm…- azar que vergüenza

Descansando- completo él- lo sé. Vamos nos deben estar esperando- termino amablemente y me tomo de la mano, dirigiéndome hasta la puerta, traía un smoking negro y camisa blanca, su corbata supuse, estaba en uno de los asientos de la estancia, lo detuve antes de que abriera la puerta

Richard, nunca aprendiste a ponerte una?- le dije señalando la corbata

No me gusta ponerme eso, me asfixia-

Debe gustarte, es parte de tu nueva vida- dije mientras la alcanzaba y se la ponía

Solo me gusta cuando tú me la pones- me dijo justo cuando termine de ponérsela, me recordó a cuando salíamos juntos, para una cena uso el mismo comentario. Pero ahora, fue incomodo

La reunión es en una pista que alquilamos a unas cuadras de aquí quieres ir en auto o quieres caminar-

Bueno si esta cerca podríamos caminar, la vista es hermosa-

No es todo lo hermoso aquí- dijo él mientras apretaba más mi mano

Richard!-

Qué? Estas preciosa, mírate-

A tu chica no le gustaría mucho ese comentario, vámonos sí, mi cabeza va a explotar-

Ammm? Está bien-

Caminamos en un silencio algo incomodo. Llegamos y el lugar debo decirlo, era hermoso tenía un gran lago con un kiosco en el centro que era conectado por un puente, y la pista no se comparaba, enorme y adornada al puro estilo gótico. Típico de bruce, pensé. Y hablando de él nos esperaba afuera….aquí viene el sermón

Richard, llegaron tarde-

Lo sé, lo siento- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca

No, discúlpeme a mí, yo me retrase- dije con algo de vergüenza

Rae- me dijo con complicidad

No Dick. En serio bruce, fue mi culpa-se que a Richard le sorprendió que le dijera bruce, pero se me salió, no había nada que hacer

Bueno, Raven podemos hablar un segundo-el tono de bruce era serio- a solas- Dick apretó mis manos más fuerte

Claro, con tu permiso Dick- me miro con cara de…suerte y entro al salón

Vamos al jardín a sentarnos, quieres?- más sonó a orden que a pregunta

Sé que hablaras cuando tu amigo despierte, pero quiero que me hables de Rachel, ahora, quiero ayudarla-

Bruce, sino fuera porque se lo prometí a Dick, y porque mi amigo esta inconsciente en tu casa, me habría ido hace mucho-

Rachel, por favor, quiero ayudarte, se que lo que paso hace cinco años fue mi culpa, pero ahora quiero remediarlo-

Bruce no fue tu culpa, ni siquiera Harley sabía lo que hacía, ella no sabía que…-

Sé que no lo sabía, solo cuatro lo sabíamos, pero te traje aquí para protegerte, y en vez de eso tú….- lo interrumpí

Bruce no fue tu culpa, nos dolió a los tres, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, no podemos regresar al pasado y cambiarlo-

Pero pude haber hecho algo-

Dick solía decir eso- le dije con una ligera sonrisa

Está bien, hablaremos en casa. Ahora disfruta la fiesta- me beso en la frente y me acompaño a la pista. La canción que tocaban era hermosa y Dick me invito a bailar, si mas lo recuerdo se llama "when a man loves a woman"

A star le gustaría que bailes con ella-

Yo no la amo-

Pero ella a ti si-

Y mi voz y voto no cuentan, bailemos, déjame y permítete ser feliz hoy-

Te amo- dije en un susurro para que él no lo pudiera escuchar

Richard POV

Te amo- casi salto al oír esas palabras, quería responderle, pero estaba tan perdido en ella que me fue imposible.

Bailamos dos canciones más. Toda la liga estaba ahí, incluso los titanes, claro todos encubiertos. Observaban a Raven con duda, seguramente no la reconocían, como podrían, estaba tan cambiada, aun así ella no lo notaba, tenía su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abrazaba, me relajaba estar así con ella. Pero empezó a respirar más rápido, me soltó y se arrimo a una pared, bruce se nos acerco.

Te tomaste tus pastillas?- como sabia él de sus pastillas?

Si lo hice…..bruce no puedo respirar…..ayúdame- dios mi ángel. Qué te pasa?

Dick llévala al auto, hay que llevarla al hospital pronto….tranquila rae te voy a ayudar, cálmate e intenta respirar- te voy a ayudar? Que le pasa? Al parecer a bruce se le ablando el corazón. La tome en brazos y la lleve al auto, Roy (speedy) iba con nosotros, lo vi muy preocupado por ella.

Tranquila rae, ya casi llegamos no te rindas- quien se cree? El es un mujeriego, no voy a dejar que se acerque a ella, ya que estaba sentada la tome de los hombros en señal de apoyo

Tranquila rae, tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte por mi- recibí una mirada fría de Roy al decir eso, no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. Llegamos al hospital, en ese momento de desvaneció y la llevaron a urgencias. Pasaron tres horas desde que se la llevaron, Roy jugaba con sus dedos, bruce caminaba de un lado a otro, nunca lo vi tan…..nervioso….yo solo me arrime a una pared a esperar noticias de ella. Pero nada me preparo para lo que paso después.

Jasson! Mi hermano, el que se supone, estaba muerto, entro corriendo por la puerta, sacudió a Roy de los hombros, preguntándole que paso con Raven. Bruce al igual que yo, lo miramos con sorpresa, claramente yo con más sorpresa que él

Red x POV

Desperté en una habitación muy conocida para mí, confirme mi sospecha cuando vi a Alfred entrar.

Me podría decir su nombre joven?- como quería a ese viejo, fue como un padre para mi

Soy yo Alfred, Jasson, Jasson Todo- dije mientras me sacaba el antifaz, porque lo traía puesto?, porque estaba ahí?

Oh joven Jasson, es un placer verlo de nuevo. Pero no se supone que había…mmm….-

Muerto. Lo sé, lo sé, lo explicare luego. Cuando bruce y Richard esté aquí. Por cierto. Porque estoy aquí?-

Lo trajeron junto con una señorita- Raven, pensé. Claro estaba en su departamento….con Richard…..y luego el robot me disparo. RAVEN!

Qué?! Donde está la chica?!-

Joven cálmese, salió a una reunión con el amo, el joven Richard y sus amigos-

Amigos? Son tres, verdad?-

Así es- de repente sonó la puerta, Alfred se disculpo y fue a revisar. Me cambie de ropa lo más rápido que pude.

Alfred entro, no traía muy buena cara.

Joven Jasson, usted conocía a la joven que trajeron con usted- asentí. El suspiro, eso no era bueno

La prometida del joven bruce y el resto de invitados llegaron, me dieron aviso de que la joven tuvo un paro respiratorio y fue llevada al hospital- me quede en shock, no lo pensé dos veces y sali corriendo del cuarto, directo al hospital. Cuando llegue vi a Richard ya bruce, que me miraban con sorpresa. Pero también vi a Roy, el sabia la historia, lo sacudí y le pregunte sobre Raven. Antes de responder, el doctor salió de la sala, Richard se le acerco.

Como esta doctor, podemos pasar a verla- pregunto Richard sin recibir respuesta

Señor Wayne, podemos hablar….a solas- eso no era bueno

Tenemos derecho a saberlo todos- dije molesto, el doctor me miro y suspiro

Bien, pasen a mi despacho. Es la puerta al fondo a la izquierda. Llenare una forma y los veré en seguida-

Bruce puso una mano en mi hombro- luego hablaremos de por qué estás aquí-

Richard me miro y asintió. Para dirigirse al despacho, Roy le siguió y yo acompañe a bruce que por una vez se porto amable conmigo. Esperamos diez minutos y la puerta se abrió, pero de ella entraron Zatanna y Clark Kent, que tuve el placer de conocer como superman. Sabía la identidad de muchos héroes y titanes gracias a mi vida anterior.

Use mis poderes para convencer al doctor, de llevar a su amiga a casa. Estará mejor ahí, antes de que se enteres de que es mitad demonio- como odiaba a Zatanna por juzgarla así

No trates de ser amable con ella ahora- ese imbécil de Richard estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. A la hora que se viene a preocupar de ella. Zatanna asintió bajando la cabeza, Clark puso una mano en su hombro

Les gustaría explicarnos que paso- dijo bruce directo al grano, como siempre

La anemia de Raven mejoro, pero sus pulmones no están trabajando muy bien, y el estrés tampoco ayuda. Según reviso el médico, también tiene un problema en el útero, según él por un golpe o caída grave, y el dolor por eso comenzara a surtir efecto pronto- bruce y yo sabíamos de aquel "golpe"

Richard ve a casa con Roy y prepárale ropa, Clark acompáñalos…y Zatanna es mejor que ella ni te vea. Aun hay viejos rencores- todos obedecieron

Sé que eres red x, Jasson me doy cuenta. Felicidades por retomar el buen camino-

Ella me hizo cambiarlo-

Richard también la ama-

Lo sé, pero no me rindo tan fácil-

No seas rudo con el-

Por qué? Ese idiota la abandono, a ella en ese estado-

Él no lo sabía, no tiene la culpa-

Estaba saliendo con ella y la engaño con la pelirroja, de que no tiene la culpa?-

Tal vez fue imprudente, pero ahora tiene claros sus sentimientos-

Yo también- dije casi en un susurro, pero sé que me escucho.

Rae empezó a despertar, eran las siete y pico. Nos miro en busca de respuestas. Bruce y yo le íbamos a decir lo del paro respiratorio, pero el otro asunto….eso tendría que esperar.

Buenos días solecito, lista para ir a casa-

A mi casa o a su casa- dijo mientras miraba a bruce y le sonreía

A MI casa, tendremos una rica cena en tu honor querida- dijo bruce. Al parecer no solo a mí me ablando el corazón. Tengo que admitir que ella me ponía "dulce"

Jay si me sigues viendo así le diré a bruce que te golpee- me hizo reír, incluso bruce rio. Ella se convirtió en alguien importante para él, le tenía mucho aprecio

Los dos tienes mucho que explicar, pero lo harán en casa- rae y yo asentimos

Y….quieres silla de ruedas o te cargo he solecito?-

Quiero silla, no quiero sentirme tan inútil-

Cuando llegamos a la mansión sus amigos fueron a abrazarla Richard la llevo a su habitación mientras me quedaba en la sala con los otros.

La explicación había llegado


	5. volviendo a las andadas

**Perdón por el retraso del capitulo anterior pero la mudanza me ha dejado sin tiempo de nada. Aun así me alegra que les guste, espero que sigua siendo así, es inspirador recibir reviews de ustedes. **

**PD: felices fiestas!**

Richard POV

Saber que mi hermano estaba vivo era un golpe, pero saber que ama a la chica que yo también amo fue el golpe mental más duro que me dieron, creo que está de sobra decir que no soy bueno manejando sentimientos.

Ella estaba lista, salió de la habitación llevaba un pantalón negro y un saco beige, su cabello estaba despeinado y claramente se veían sus ojeras, más profundas que antes, aun así sabia que no estaba cansada.

Ahora viene la explicación verdad-

Así es rae, estas lista?-

Jamás estaré lista, pero…es necesario que sepan la verdad- fuimos abajo a la sala, estaban bruce, Jasson y los chicos, quedaba un asiento mediano, nos sentamos ahí, yo sostenía su mano en señal de que estaba con ella, de que ya no estaba sola

Sé que cuando termine de contar esto estarán molestos conmigo….y si me quieren echar estaré de acuerdo-

Nosotros no estaremos molestos contigo amiga Raven, prosigue por favor-

Comienzo yo o harán preguntas?-

Será mejor que comiences tu hermanita-

Bien, como creo que todos ya saben, deje la torre por la escenita de robin y starfire, pero todo queda ya en el pasado. Bueno hubo una…..cuestión, por la que tuve que ir al hospital y conseguí un empleo ahí, donde también conocí a Jasson, después de unos meses nos contamos todo sobre nosotros, nos convertimos en mejores amigos y él se convirtió en mi nueva familia. Con los ahorros que tenia compre medicamentos, el departamento y otras cosas, luego de cuatro meses tuve el mandado de enviar unas cartas de uno de mis pacientes aquí en gótica, después de entregarlas me encontré con bruce y…me dijo que me mantuviera en su casa ya que como fui novia de Dick, Slade desarrollo cierto interés por mi…-

Aun lo tiene?- interrumpí al verla nerviosa, tal vez ella no sabía que lo vi salir del apartamento, pero quiero llegar a ese tema

Mmmm…tenia cierto interés por mí, pase dos meses más aquí, Alfred no me conoce porque estuvo de vacaciones con su sobrina en Inglaterra y bueno hubo un pequeño….accidente…por lo que decidí regresar a jump city y volver a mi vida de antes, pero luego fui despedida del hospital y me dieron la oportunidad de ser voluntaria en el psiquiátrico. Y creo que el resto de la historia ya se lo conté en el departamento.

Y cuál es el accidente del que hablas hermanita?-

…bueno…..la verdad- estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado

La verdad es que no te incumbe, ni a ti pajarito, solecito está cansada y tiene que dormir- ese arrogante de Jasson, ahora sé de donde conozco a red x, ahora sé de donde él me conoce

Jay, basta- no puedo creer que no le importe su actitud

No, déjalo es un hombrecito capaz de defenderse por sus estupideces- dije ya molesto

Aww el pajarito cree que puede conmigo-

SE, que puedo contigo-

Bien- ambos nos paramos, listos para combate, pero Raven se levanto rápidamente para detenernos

Ya basta los dos!- de pronto se llevo las manos al vientre y se tambaleo, Jasson la sostuvo antes de que cayera.

Estas bien? Te llevare a tu cuarto- la tomo en brazos y la llevo arriba

Genial Night, lo arruinaste- dijo logan, que para sorpresa se había quedado callado

Yo…creo que….mejor me voy a dormir- dijo star, antes de desaparecer por el corredor se escucho un lo siento, de sus labios

Esta vieja máquina se va a descansar, que tengan buenas noches, vamos logan, cy tomo a logan del brazo y se fueron. Bruce me miraba, supuse que quería que me disculpara, pero él empezó.

Lo siento Dick, pero tienes que saber la verdad-

Qué verdad?-

Lo que Raven no pudo decirte-

Te escucho

Primero, prométeme que vas a pensar las cosas, antes de hacer algo de lo que te vayas arrepentir-

Lo prometo- dije con duda

Slade no solo tenía interés en Raven por ser tu novia. Cuando me la encontré en la ciudad me sorprendí al verla. Ten en cuenta que en ese instante yo no sabía que habían terminado su relación, y la razón por la que fue al hospital la primera vez fue por el embarazo que tuvo-

Qué?!- interrumpí, jamás la vi con un bebe…el bebe- y el bebe?...es mío?-

Era tuyo, jamás te dijo nada porque te encontró con starfire la vez que te lo iba a decir, así que es una buena razón por no habértelo dicho. Cuando vino a gótica tenía ya cuatro meses de embarazo, le sugerí quedarse la noche aquí, porque estaba lloviendo . Acepto a regañadientes, debo decir que de tantas preguntas que le hice no te pudo seguir protegiendo y me dijo lo de tu escenita. La convencí de quedarse por la seguridad de ambos, pero luego de dos meses de esconderla Slade la encontró se confabulo con el guasón. Ambos me atacaron en el sur de la ciudad, mientras ella tomaba su típico paseo aquí en el norte, con las órdenes de Slade Harley la atropello, los robots de Slade se la llevaron a jump city. La busque por semanas y fue cuando x, Jasson me ayudo, cuando la encontramos estaba casi muerta, supusimos que Slade la sometió a una cesárea para abortar al bebe, con la pérdida de sangre y la golpiza que le dieron estaba agonizando cuando la encontramos. Ella no quiso volver a gótica desde entonces, hasta ahora que la trajiste, la verdad es que ella te…- fue interrumpida por una Raven corriendo hacia afuera, perseguida por Vic y Jasson

Buce los detuvo- Jasson que demonios pasa?-

Bruce déjame, entro al cuarto del niño por error- dijo saliendo detrás de ella

El cuarto del niño?- el ya tenía una habitación aquí y bruce no me dijo

Al igual que el tuyo y el de Jasson nadie entro ni desarmo el cuarto, que por cierto esta junto al de ella-

Le diste un cuarto junto al de mi hijo?!-

Ella lo pidió, dijo que quería estar cerca de él-

Bruce no es por faltarte el respeto, pero ni logan hubiera hecho eso-

Jasson POV

Salí tras ella, si que corre rápido, sabia a donde iba…al cementerio, seguro iba a ver a Gabe. Yo sabía que era duro para ella, y el cementerio solo estaba a tres cuadras de la casa. Decidí parar a comprar unas rosas, no habíamos ido desde el accidente, bruce tal vez, pero ella y yo no. Cuando llegue estaba hincada tocando las letras de la lapida con sus delicados dedos, mientras lloraba. Detestaba verla así. Me acerque a ella.

Rae sé que es difícil, pero a Gabe no le gustaría verte así-

Ya le pusiste apodo a mi hijo, su nombre es Gabriel- me dijo divertida, aunque sollozando

La última vez que se lo dije toque tu vientre y me pateo, significa que le gusto-

O que lo odio…..lo extraño jay, era mi sol, aun no nacía y ya iluminaba mi vida- dijo mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba, no dude en devolverle el abrazo. Casi se desmayo en mis brazos, pero se recupero al instante, ahora estábamos arrodillados y abrazados en el piso, no quería verla así, no tan débil.

Pues tu eres mi solecito ahora, tú me salvaste rae, ahora yo quiero hacerlo- le dije cortando la distancia entre nuestros labios, al principio se resistió, pero luego cedió, nos separamos al necesitar aire, para mi sorpresa paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso, pero luego en un susurro logre escuchar "Richard". Me beso a mí, pensando en el idiota que la traiciono, pero no importaba, porque en ese momento me correspondía y eso era lo importante. Nos separamos cuando llegaron mi padre y Richard, nos separo bruscamente, con lo débil que estaba Raven se desmayo casi al instante por la rudeza de mi hermano. No le importo y comenzó una pelea conmigo, me dio un golpe que me abrió una herida en la mejilla, yo le devolví un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire. El robot llego a atender a Raven, mientras mi padre nos reprochaba nuestra pelea, más no el motivo de ella.

La llevare a casa, tiene la presión algo alta-

Los espero en mi despacho, a ambos- dijo bruce, siguiendo al robot

Eres un maldito bastardo-

Mira pajarito no peleare mas contigo, no aquí, no frente a Gabe-

Gabe?-

El hijo de Raven-

También es mi hijo…te has ablandado x-

Me enamore, es diferente-

Te enamoraste de mi mujer-

No es tu mujer, no lo es de nadie, no desde que Gabe murió-

A que te refieres?-

Slade se encargo de dejarla marcada de por vida, tu eres inteligente, se que sabes lo que él le hizo-

El la….-

Si Richard él la forzó. Realmente no sé cuantas veces lo ha hecho. La vigilaba día y noche pero siempre recibía palizas de muerte antes de poder ayudarla-

Ese maldito….porque no te mato si tuvo la oportunidad?-

Porque supuso que sería un destino peor que la muerte verla sufrir a ella. Lamentablemente, no se equivoco-

Por eso la besaste?-

A ella le gusto- dije recuperando mi arrogancia

A ella no le gustan los ladrones-

Le gustan los chicos marlboro, y no le gusta que la traicionen- el solo se fue, tome las flores que fueron a parar en el piso, me arrodille frente a la tumba, extrañaba al pequeño

Hola campeón, soy jay, tu papi, sé que no he venido a verte. No es porque no haya querido, sino porque cumplo la promesa de vigilar a tu mami, pero no ha sido fácil ayudarla a veces lo logro, a veces no. Buscar a Slade me ha tomado mucho tiempo. Sabes mami es feliz, no conmigo, pero es feliz, te amo mucho y a tu mami también. Pero si tengo que alejarme para que sea feliz lo hare, pero vendré todos los viernes, lo juro- me levante secando una lagrima escurridiza, tenía que alejarme de Richard, de ella. Primero me despediría. Lo haría. Caminaba pensando en Gabe, Slade se quedo con el cadáver por lo que llenamos el ataúd con objetos espirituales, importantes para Rachel, bruce y para mi…pusimos las ecografías, el relicario de mi madre, el boleto de la entrada de cine en la que murieron los padres de bruce. A mi solecito le tomo meses superarlo un poco. Perdió sus poderes, según explico porque al desarrollarse el bebe tenían que desarrollarse sus poderes, al transferirlos a él, ella se quedo sin poderes y como él murió, no pudo recuperarlos. Me dirigí a mi habitacion a tomar dinero y ropa, una foto de Raven y me dirigí a la sala, esperando por ella.

Cuando bruce y ella llegaron, supe que bruce había visto la maleta que llevaba, ya que alzo una ceja en señal de pregunta. Pero ella, rae, me miraba sonriente, no sé porque me sonríe después de lo del cementerio, le devuelvo la sonrisa. Su sonrisa se disuelve al divisar la maleta, su rostro cambia a horror, ella me mira, asiento para confirmar sus sospechas.

Lo siento solecito, pero así debe ser- en su rostro observaba lagrimas. Lloraba? Lloraba por mí?

Jasson que haces?- me pregunto con voz entrecortada

Acompáñenme al jardín- pedí. Dios esto va a ser difícil

Ahora nos explicaras que haces?- pregunto bruce, con seriedad y tal vez ira

Mira murciégalo no es algo personal, pero vuelvo a las andadas. Viejas costumbres ya sabes- dije con arrogancia

Jasson….jay….creí que habías cambiado-

Eso creías muñeca, pero x nunca cambia-

Jasson si-

Ambos somos lo mismo solecito, no te decepciones. Ojala nos veamos pronto- pulse mi cinturón para transportarme a mi nuevo hogar. Como detestaba lo que iba a hacer. Y lo que ya había hecho

Flashback

Pensaba en el aborto, hasta que una muy conocida y odiada voz me saco de mis pensamientos

Hola Jasson, tiempo sin verte, como está tu…..solecito-

Que quieres Slade, no tengo ánimos de golpearte, aunque tal vez me arrepienta luego-

Solo quería decirte que tu amiguita depende de mí, su vida depende de mí-

Que quieres decir?-

Gracias a sus bajas defensas he vuelto a activar los cronotones en su organismo, ya sabes, cuando nightwing fue mi aprendiz. Con solo desearlo ella muere-

Y como de costumbre querrás que robe algo, o sea tu aprendiz no?-

En realidad no, pero si me arrepiento de no habértelo propuesta antes, tienes más actitud y….motivación, pero ahora serás un entrenador-

Entrenador?-

De mi nuevo aprendiz, no tiene mucha edad, pero de ahí se empieza, quiero que sea un buen asesino, creo que ya lo conoces-

Como se que lo de Raven no es una mentira?-

Aunque lo fuera, puedo seguir disfrutándola de otras maneras, quiero que la lastimes cuando te despidas de ella, mental o físicamente, sino la visitare esta noche- dicho esto ingreso la dirección en mi cinturón, que por cierto traía para alcanzar a Raven, y desapareció.

End flashback

Llegue a la bodega en la que me esperaba Slade y su "chico nuevo". Entre como si fuera mi casa, los robots no me hacían nada, continúe por el pasillo hasta encontrarme con él, dijo que me llevaría a la primera clase con mi "alumno". Al entrar al gimnasio, supuse, estaba completamente oscuro. Y una sombría voz menciono algo que me congelo los huesos

Hola, papi…


	6. un inicio en la familia

**Lamento la tardanza he tenido exámenes y eso me ha quitado mucho tiempo, una advertencia voy a poner un pequeño toque de locura, pero tiene su razón, Raven va a sufrir un poco más aquí. Voy a usar a un pequeño personaje, para ayudarla, así que, sin más interrupciones:**

Raven POV

La muerte de mi hijo, la llegada de los chicos, la aparición de bruce, las torturas de Slade, mis sentimientos hacia Richard, la vuelta de red x, el adiós del que me había salvado la vida, Jasson….mi mente simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer, ya no podía continuar, no podía. No con Jasson fuera de mi vida, no con las heridas abiertas otra vez….

Bruce POV

Vuelvo a las andadas….no es personal…x nunca cambia…ojala nos volvamos a ver…..Eran palabras que no salían de mi mente, mi hijo me abandonaba de nuevo, nos abandonaba de nuevo. Para hacerse un ladrón.

Jasson…..vuelve…no te vayas…no me dejes…no me odies….no…..por favor….- esos simples y suaves lamentos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, mi nuera me necesitaba, Raven me necesitaba, estaba junto a mí, ahora arrodillada, su cabello cubriendo su rostro, sus manos hechas puno, cerca de su corazón. La persona más valiente que jamás había visto, la más estable…se estaba desmoronando, se estaba destruyendo….mas que la última vez

….te necesito…..por favor…..no me dejes….- me acerque a ella lentamente arrodillándome a su lado, para abrazarla, para hacerle saber que estoy ahí

Shhhh, querida, ya paso todo yo estoy aquí, contigo, no estás sola- me vi sorprendido y forzado a cerrar el abrazo, estaba forcejeando demasiado, se movía demasiado y gritaba….asustada?, intente calmarla pero se seguía retorciendo, logre de algún modo pararnos, pero se seguía moviendo, intentaba sujetarla fuerte, pero no demasiado, estaba muy frágil. Intentaba no sucumbir ante sus constantes golpes, los cuales no me hacían daño, pero no eran débiles después de todo, ella tenis su fuerza, de alguna manera, me pateo en la entrepierna haciendo que la soltara, corrió en dirección a la casa, supuse que a su habitación, tome fuerzas para levantarme y correr tras ella, pero me llevaba ventaja, me dirigí rápidamente a su habitación, pero estaba vacía, baje de nuevo a la puerta trasera de la casa, la única salida posible, en dirección a donde había corrido.

Como esperaba la puerta estaba abierta, la puerta de salida del jardín, para salir a la calle principal, estaba abierta de par en par.

Lo que no me esperaba era ver las macetas rotas, mis plantas destrozadas, el césped y la tierra, prácticamente arrancados del suelo, hecho un caos, incluso algunas flores y piedras seguían flotando levemente en el aire…era inverosímil que ella tuviera sus poderes, cuando perdió al bebe los perdió también, en todos esos años no los había recuperado, por que ahora?

Yo, el caballero de la noche, estaba en problemas….problemas mayúsculos.

Pero lo que más me importaba era donde estaba Raven, por que había actuado así.

Corrí hacia el garaje, tome una de mis motos, mientras le mandaba un texto a Richard diciéndole que divida a su ex-equipo para que la buscaran, yo iría al sur, a buscarla. Jasson tendría que esperar.

2 semanas después

Gabe POV

Bueno mi nuevo instructor y su brillante mente comprendieron rápido de que se trataba todo, lo que me daba a mí el lujo de no perder el tiempo de explicarle….muchas cosas. El y yo nos llevamos muy bien, me trata con cariño, pero firmeza, por el contrario Slade es frio y estricto, solo le importa que me concentre en la pelea, aunque no lo quiero hacer, aunque no quiera ser un delincuente, o peor un villano, me veo obligado, a pesar de tener diez anos. gracias a los informes que robe de Slade, pude tener indicios de que soy, aunque no se demasiado de mi familia, Jasson y yo tememos hablar de eso, le haría daño a mi madre, aunque nunca la conocí en persona, Jasson dice que es un ángel, una buena mujer, que dio hasta lo último por intentar protegerme, que tiene mucho amor, y que es fuerte, aun así la foto que me mostro de ella me dejo boquiabierto, era una mujer delgada, pálida, se la veía muy débil, lo que me sorprendió fue su cabello, era negro, pero sus ojos, por eso lo supe, eran violetas, esa era mi madre, y se la veía muy triste, ya que no era una foto directa, sino una foto que le había tomado Jasson en secreto, estaba en un hospital, pero con ropa normal, sentada en una camilla, viendo a un florero que estaba a su derecha, estaba hermosa, hermosa y triste.

Me sorprendió el parentesco que tiene con la chica que vi en uno de los expedientes de Slade, era una chica de cabello violáceo, no estaba delgada, pero tampoco gorda, se la veía muy fuerte y decidida, completamente distinta a mi madre, excepto por sus ojos, violáceos, igual que los míos, igual que los de mi madre. Jamás toque el tema con Jasson, me ayudo mucho que me haya dicho algunas cosas, las pocas veces que podía, pero lo notaba muy triste al hablar del tema, y aunque no lo demuestre físicamente, mentalmente eso me pone triste.

A Slade le gusta la pelea, siempre con sus entrenamientos, los cuales serian muchos para un niño de mi edad, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado, es mas lo disfruto, crecí con Slade, siempre me inculco el portarme frio con los demás, el ser tan cínico y serio como él, el ser de piedra, pero en el interior soy como cualquiera, y ciertamente aunque nunca estuve con ella, extraño a mi madre, la quiero ver, sentir, no quiero ser lo que Slade quiere que sea, quiero ayudar a las personas, como según supe, mis padres lo hacían, pero estaba obligado a ser un criminal, sino Slade, le haría daño a Jasson y a mis padres.

2 anos después

Estas listo, aprendiz?-

Siempre- odiaba ser tan duro con Jasson, y que él fuera serio conmigo, pero debíamos guardar apariencias con Slade, siempre vigilando mis entrenamientos. Habían comenzado los golpes, Jasson tenía que ser duro conmigo, aunque yo no era un debilucho, Slade antes me había ensenado defensa, y muy bien de hecho, según el mismo dijo "era de familia".

Después de cuatro horas de entrenamiento físico con Jasson, fui a tomarme una ducha, estaba con un poco de sangre encima, por algunos cortes y tenía unos cuantos moretones, los cuales poco a poco desaparecían, me encontré con Jasson en mi habitación al salir de la ducha, estaba sentado en una esquina de mi cama

Lo lamento- dijo con un poco de seriedad

Slade estaba viendo?-

Igual que siempre-

Entonces, por que te disculpas?- me sonrió, como señal de que había olvidado el asunto.

Por cierto, has mejorado, eres tan fuerte como tu madre- ahora que lo pienso, de mi padre no me ha dicho mucho

Y de papá?-

Tú eres mejor que él-

Que hacia él?-

Salvar vidas igual que tu madre, pero ella era mejor, tenía más sutileza, más gracia…..más belleza-

La querías, no?-

Te molesta?-

Claro que no-

Te diré algo Gabe, solo espero que no me odies. Yo amaba a tu madre, su carácter, su belleza, su forma de ser, toda ella, ella me salvo a mí, pero no pude hacer lo mismo por ella-

Tú hiciste lo que pudiste-

Pero no cuando la vi por última vez, le destroce el corazón Gabe, me asegure de dejarla herida-

Mentalmente?- el solo asintió

Supongo que no quisiste hacerlo-

No, pero Slade….-

Slade, lo ves, siempre él, el tiene la culpa de todo esto, no tu, tú no eres una mal….- me vi interrumpido por el sonido de un golpe, el sonido era del gimnasio, luego se escucharon pasos, era Slade, iba a su oficina.

Debo meditar Jasson, iré a avisarle a Slade, con tu permiso- estaba a punto de irme, de la puerta regrese a donde él estaba, levantando un puño- por si te preocupaba, yo no te odio- me sonrió y choco el puño conmigo, ahora si me iba.

Levitaba levemente por los oscuros pasillos, hasta llegar a la oficina de Slade, la puerta estaba entreabierta y el estaba hablando con Wintergreen. No me gusta irrumpir en la privacidad de las personas, pero no siempre se da la oportunidad de escuchar algo importante.

No puedo creerlo Wintergreen después de dos años de búsqueda por fin tengo rastros de ella, no puedo creer que ni sus amigos hayan podido dar con ella, la encontré-

Y si no le molesta, donde esta señor-

Claro que no me molesta viejo amigo, está en Rusia, pero aun no sé donde con exactitud-

Al menos sabe dónde buscar señor-

Oh no seré yo quien la busque, tengo trabajo, mis robots lo harán con facilidad, tengo que dividir sectores, mandar los grupos. Pero ya mismo se acerca el cumpleaños de mi aprendiz-

No me diga que le hará una fiesta señor-

Ja, claro que no, pero, lo mandare a su primera misión-

Y, que tendrá que hacer el muchacho?-

Robar unos cuantos químicos, nada importante-

Me parece excelente, pero no le parece muy sencillo, sus habilidades dan para más señor-

No, no lo creo, irá a industrias Wayne, por el químico que necesito-

Excelente señor, bien pensado- di por finalizada la situación, ya que Wintergreen se acercaba a la puerta, retrocedí un metro y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la oficina

Joven Gabriel, puedo ayudarle en algo?-

Crees que pueda hablar con mi maestro?-

Por supuesto, ahora está libre-

Bien, gracias Wintergreen- me dirigí a la puerta, ahora completamente cerrada, toque un poco fuerte, Slade quería que fuera fuerte y decidido y lo era, pero aun así, no tenía mente criminal.

Pase- escuche fríamente

Maestro, le solicito dejarme practicar mi magia un momento-

Magia? Te he dicho que no te fíes de ella-

Lo sé, señor, es solo que…no quiero perder la práctica, tal vez algún día me sirva para una misión-

Que es lo que quieres hacer?-

Quiero intentar la transportación, es como hacerla, la he hecho dentro del almacén, pero solicito su permiso, para salir de ella, maestro-

Sabes que pasara si piensas escapar, verdad?-

Perfectamente maestro-

Son las dos de la tarde, tienes hasta las diez de la noche-

Gracias señor- estaba a punto de irme, pero al llegar a la puerta me detuve al escuchar su voz

Eres un descuidado, me avergüenzas, piensas ir con tu traje?- mire mis brazos y pecho dándome cuenta de que tenía su traje puesto

Lo siento señor, no volverá a pasar-

Eso espero….ponme orgulloso- puede que él no sea mi padre, y que sea un villano perfecto, pero era él con quien viví casi ocho años, no podía evitar sentir un poco de cariño hacia él.

Lo hare maestro- dije dándole una sonrisa, sentí un poco de orgullo de su parte, y aunque no viera su rostro, sabía que sonreía. Muy pocas veces veía ese lado de él, su lado paterno.

Salí a mi habitación, Jasson se había ido ya, me puse unos jeans negros, una camisa de franela azul marino y despeine mis negros cabellos, estaba usando unas zapatillas tipo skate, que Jasson me había regalado, era un buen tipo, lo más cercano a un padre que tuve, y de hecho le dije eso cuando nos conocimos, pero fríamente. Me asegure de no tener rastreadores, ni micrófonos, ni cámaras, ni nada que Slade pudiera haber usado para saber algo de mí, en mis primeras ocho horas de libertad, fuera del almacén.

La tierra era extraordinaria, los clubs, la música, el arte, la cultura, las ciudades, su esplendor, los autos, los maravillosos libros, estaba disfrutándolo, había llegado a una ciudad llamada jump, caminaba por sus plazas, parques, incluso al centro comercial, dieron las cuatro cuando me fije en una torre muy peculiar, estaba en forma de t. la reconocí como la torre de los titanes, aunque de ellos sabia casi nada, sabía que eran cuatro miembros y que Vivian en esa torre, pero se me hacía muy familiar, estuve caminando por unas calles un poco alejadas de la torre t, me encontré una librería vieja, clásica, y olvidada. De alguna manera me atrajo su aspecto, decidí entrar. Una pareja de ancianos me recibió en el mostrador.

En que te puedo ayudar cariño?- pregunto dulcemente la anciana con una sonrisa, no pude evitar devolvérsela

Solo, estoy viendo si me atrae algo señora?- las gafas que traía puestas me empezaban a estorbar, me las saque. Al mirar de nuevo al par de ancianos se quedaron boquiabiertos

Recuerdas esos ojos Mortimer?-

Claro que si Marcy-

Disculpen?- dije sin entender nada. No sabía en qué parte de la conversación me había perdido

Nada cariño, ven, sígueme, creo que tengo algo que te gustara- seguí a la anciana por el corredor hasta el segundo piso, en una esquina de la habitación, fue donde se detuvo, saco un libro de pasta negra y bordes de metal dorados, me lo entrego en las manos, en su portada con letra escrita a mano decía con una hermosa letra "Los Pensamientos De Un Cuervo Soñador", aunque el libro estaba con algo de polvo, y un poco descuidado

Se ve interesante, señora. Pero no podría pagárselo- le extendí el libro de vuelta, pero ella lo rechazo

No tienes que hacerlo, no es un libro que este en venta, era de una vieja amiga mía, me lo regalo hace muchos años, ya ni lo recuerdo, pero tus ojos me dicen que sería mejor si lo tuvieras tú-

Gracias señora, pero es suyo, yo no podría….-

Muchacho, marcy y yo ya estamos viejos, nos harías un favor si cuidaras de ese libro-

Está bien, entonces, se los agradezco mucho- después de eso, guarde el libro en una mochila que traía. Salí de la librería, eran las cinco menos cuarto, y pase por un parque, donde daban un festival de música mundial, y tocaba Rusia. Rusia! Como era posible haber olvidado a mi madre.

Pase hasta las ocho buscando, hasta que encontré a una mujer caminando por un frio bosque, con una ligera chompa blanca, su negro cabello suelto revoloteando, su pálida piel haciendo una competencia con su abrigo, caminaba pensativa, con la mirada baja, no podía ver sus ojos. Lo cual era importante para mí, fui por toda Rusia buscando mujeres pelinegras, con sus ojos violáceos, necesitaba ver los de ella.

La nieve iba en aumento, era un inicio de tormenta, logre ver una cabaña pequeña a unos metros, hasta que ella cayo inconsciente, la levante en brazos y la lleve a la cabaña, una mujer de unos cincuenta años estaba en ella, me ayudo a recostarla en el sofá que tenia, le puso unas mantas encima y me invito a comer algo. Ella aun no despertaba.

Será mejor que la tormenta pare antes de que despierte-

No pensara echarla o sí?-

La conoces niño?-

No soy un niño-

La conoces?-

No-

Ella querrá irse cuando despierte, no le interesara que haya una tormenta afuera-

Porque lo dice?-

Esta loca. Siempre se la pasa caminando, lamentándose, hablando sola. Habla de un tal Richard y un tal Jasson- eso me daba esperanzas

De algo más?-

De su hijo…creo que murió o algo así, talvez desapareció, o se lo robaron- se oyó un fuerte estruendo. La mujer y yo volvimos a la sala…la mujer se había ido

Por suerte la tormenta paro, ahora es solo una nevada- dijo ella, mientras tomaba mi mochila para salir a buscarla- será mejor que la dejes sola

No la dejare sola allá afuera, podría estar en peligro- Salí rápidamente, intente seguir su aura, pero un rastro de destrucción a mi paso me ínsito a seguirlo. Termine en un lago congelado, los suaves copos cayendo, allí sentada en el suela estaba ella. Me acerque a ella lentamente, un montón de imágenes de ella se hicieron presentes en mi mente, eso no me había pasado hasta ahora, caí de rodillas, un poco mareado. Ella volteo a ver, y pude ver un par de ojos violetas, algo rojos por el llanto, unas lágrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas

Madre?-

Qué?-

Eres tú, de verdad eres tu- dije emocionado, pero vi tu rostro de duda- se que no me lo vas a creer, me llamo Gabriel, soy tu hijo- reíste

Mi hijo? Mi hijo está muerto, lo mataron hace tiempo-

No mamá, soy yo, soy Gabe, tu hijo- mire en tu rostro la esperanza, te acercaste lentamente hasta arrodillarte delante de mí, acercaste tus manos a mi cabeza y cerraste tus ojos, sentí una presencia en mi mente, pero fue rápida, luego me sacaste las gafas, te llevaste las manos a la boca al ver mis ojos violáceos, tu mano se poso en mi mejilla y empezaste a acariciarla, sonreíste

Te puedo sentir, eres tú, es un milagro. Por azar, no lo puedo creer-comenzaste a llorar

No llores, eres hermosa sin llorar-

Tu eres tan, tan…..esto es tan maravilloso, estoy tan feliz, no lo puedo creer

Mama, mama escucha, debes regresar a gótica, a casa, hay estarás a salvo-

Gótica?...casa?...-

Si con tu familia-

Tú eres mi familia-

Mama no entiendes, hay personas que te buscan allá, tus amigos. Recuerdas?

No-

Que recuerdas?-

A ti, a Jasson, a….Richard-

Bueno te están buscando, te llevare allá, pero tendrás que buscarlos sola, no me puedo quedar-

Qué?-

Lo lamento mama- tome su cabeza en mis manos y busque información que me pudiera servir, solo vi unos cuantos recuerdos, que me sirvieron para localizar su casa, intente curar el caos de su mente, espero haberlo hecho bien

Ella estaba dormida en mis brazos, mientras me acercaba a una mansión, ahora con las gafas puestas, un hombre de edad, pero bien mantenido, se acercaba, lo había visto en los recuerdos de mi madre. La recosté en la acera, y ton un poco de magia cree una pequeña explosión, antes de desaparecer a la guarida, mi tiempo plazo se estaba acabando.


End file.
